Mugi no Suki
by Yasue
Summary: A boy from Mugi's past visits her in Sakuragaoka High. Is he going to change Mugi? MugixOC. Complete.
1. Kazuya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of its related characters.

A new fan fiction centering Mugi this time. I myself find it hard to imagine a boy in K-ON! but I gave it a shot in this fan fic anyway.

I hope you guys find this fan fic better than my previous one.

_Arigatou_ - Thank you  
_Konnichiwa_ - Hello  
_Hai_ - Yes  
_Yoroshiku_ - Nice to meet you

* * *

**Mugi no Suki**

_Kazuya_

"Kotobuki Tsumugi-san, please come to the front office," a first year from the student council, who was standing by the doorway, said. "_Arigatou_," she added and left.

Mugi got up her desk, excused herself from class, and got out of the classroom. Walking down the staircase, Mugi wondered why she was being summoned into the office. _I'm pretty sure I didn't break any school rules_, she thought. Then, realization hit her… _Oh no, bringing tea and sweets to the music room must be disallowed! _Mugi sighed at this thought. Finally, she reached the front office.

Mugi entered the room, bowed and said "_Konnichiwa_, I'm Kotobuki Tsu—" She was cut short by the sight in front of her. A tall boy with messy dark brown hair turned around. Even with his messy hair, he had an air of elegance. He smiled at Mugi. She blushed profusely.

"Its been a while, Tsumugi-san," the boy said.

"_H_-_Hai_," Mugi replied.

"My family's in town, so I thought I'd stop by," the boy informed, smiling again. Mugi blushed some more. Just then, the school bell rang signaling school was over.

"K-Kazuya, I don't think it's a good idea we should continue talking here any longer; we're bothering the staff. A-And I have club activities in the music room right now. Y-You could come with me if you'd like," Mugi said shyly.

"I'll go with you," Kazuya smiled and added, "Its not everyday I get to see you." By now, Mugi's face was tomato red.

Mugi led the way to the music room with Kazuya trailing her. The two finally reached the landing where the music room was. Mugi opened the room and entered. She beckoned Kazuya in.

"Hello everyone," Mugi greeted.

Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Azusa looked towards Mugi's direction. Their eyes widened.

"M-Mugi…" Even Mio was at a loss for words.

"My, my, Mugi. You got yourself a boyfriend without even telling us," Ritsu said jokingly.

Mugi blushed. Kazuya rubbed the back of his head and said, "No, no, its nothing like that."

Mugi and Kazuya walked towards the table. Kazuya sat at a chair Yui prepared for him while Mugi sat at her usual seat.

"Thank you," Kazuya said to Yui. Yui blushed.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to them," Mugi said, "This is Akiyama Mio-chan, Nakano Azusa-chan, Tainaka Ritsu-chan, and Hirasawa Yui-chan."

"_Yoroshiku_," Mio, Azusa, Ritsu and Yui said as they bowed their heads.

"Likewise. I'm Hayate Kazuya," Kazuya said, smiling.

"He's a childhood friend. We always played together in the summer when we were younger. My father and his father have been business partners for a very long time," Mugi explained. Kazuya smiled.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang in the room.

"Oh, that's mine, please excuse me," Kazuya said. He went outside the music room to answer the call.

"Mugi-chan, he's cute!" Yui exclaimed. Mugi blushed.

"Mugi-senpai, do you like him?" Azusa asked all of a sudden.

Mugi nearly jumped off of her seat when she heard this. She turned her head towards Azusa and smiled. "As a friend, yes," Mugi answered.

"Oh, I see," Azusa, said.

Mio looked at Mugi. To Mio, Mugi looked rather uneasy and not like her usual self. However, she decided not to delve into this matter unless Mugi herself decides to say something.

"I-I used to like him… I confessed my love for him four summers ago. B-But he didn't feel the same way then," Mugi added. This shocked the other light music club members. "We've never seen each other since so I was really surprised when he showed up today," Mugi said.

Kazuya re-entered the room.

"Tsumugi-san, my father just called. I have to leave for now. Would you like to hang out with me this Sunday, though?" Kazuya said.

"S-Sure," Mugi answered.

"Okay, I'll pick you up from your place," Kazuya said and smiled.

"No, its alright. I'll meet you at the train station," Mugi replied.

"Um… Okay, whatever suits you," Kazuya grinned. "Bye bye, everyone!"

"Bye!"

Kazuya left the room once again. Mugi sighed.

* * *

All reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Confessions

Here's chapter 2. I'm having a really hard time coming up with sensible content for Trance (I already have the ending outlined) so I decided to work on this. I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Nani?_ - What?  
_Hai_ - Yes

* * *

**Mugi no Suki**

_Confessions_

A large wall clock said 10:13. It was a bright, sunny morning. Mugi sat waiting on a bench at the train station for Kazuya.

About ten minutes later, Kazuya finally found Mugi. He was wearing a light buttoned shirt with shorts. Kazuya sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead with his arm. "Tsumugi-san! I'm sorry I'm late. Its my first time being in a train station," Kazuya said, then added, "You look very pretty, by the way." Both Kazuya and Mugi blushed at this.

"Its okay, and thank you," Mugi replied.

"Shall we go now?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes," Mugi answered. Kazuya helped her up. They walked together to where Kazuya's limousine was. Kazuya opened and held the back seat door for Mugi. He walked to the other side of the car and sat next to Mugi. He looked at Mugi.

"_Nani?_" Mugi asked, unable to hold the nervousness of being watched any longer.

"Oh, its just that… You do look really beautiful today, Tsumugi-san," Kazuya said. Again, both of them blushed. Mugi blushed even harder.

"T-Thank you. You look… Um… Fresh, Kazuya-kun," Mugi replied. Kazuya laughed at this. An awkward silence followed.

Kazuya's hand searched for Mugi's. Mugi, surprised by Kazuya's touch, held back her hand for a second but gave in, anyway. She looked up at Kazuya. He was looking straight ahead, trying his best to avoid Mugi's eyes. Mugi did not exactly know what to do at this moment and decided to look out the car's heavily tinted window.

"Ah, we're here," Kazuya said after about thirty minutes' silence.

Mugi leaned across Kazuya to look at his window and see where they were. This made Kazuya blush. He could smell the scent of her hair. He wanted to stroke her back but decided not to; it was way too early for that. "The sea?" she asked. "Yes," Kazuya answered. Mugi resumed her position.

The car drove on for five more minutes before finally coming to a complete stop. Kazuya got out first and opened Mugi's door. Mugi thanked Kazuya and got out of the car. The sea's scent filled Mugi's lungs. She stood for a few more moments on the spot, taking in as much of the scent as she can. She liked this scent very much.

"Tsumugi-san! Over here!" Kazuya loudly called. He was waving his right arm in the air, inviting Mugi to come to his location.

"Coming!" Mugi called back. She ran towards Kazuya.

The two walked along the shoreline, talking about nearly everything they have missed in the past four years. Mugi did most of the talking while Kazuya listened. Soon enough, the reached the subject of the light music club. Mugi praised her friends in the light music club and told him all the fun things they did together.

"Oh, yeah! We also had part-time jobs to help Yui buy her guitar," Mugi finished with a smile.

"You really love them, don't you?" Kazuya asked.

"Y-Yes. I-I can say they're my only true friends," Mugi answered.

"Wh-What about me?!" Kazuya jokingly asked.

"You too, of course," Mugi added and laughed.

Kazuya was unable to hold his feelings any longer. "Tsu-Tsumugi-san," he muttered. Mugi looked at him. He placed his hand lightly under her chin and tilted her head upwards. He leaned in for a kiss. Mugi's cheeks turned red and didn't know what to do. When their faces were only mere inches apart, Mugi turned away.

"K-Kazuya-kun, I don't think I'm ready yet. I-I'm sorry," Mugi said.

"No, its okay... It's my fault. I rushed too much, I'm sorry," Kazuya said.

The atmosphere was awkward. They didn't look at each other.

"Umm... Kazuya-kun, I'll leave now, please excuse me," Mugi still could not bring herself to look at Kazuya as she said this. Kazuya looked sad; he was planning on taking her out to dinner.

"Oh, okay. Do you need us to drive you?" Kazuya asked.

"No, its okay. I'll call home," Mugi said.

"Bye bye," Kazuya said.

"Bye," Mugi turned around and walked away. She took out her phone, called home and requested for a car. Once Mugi reached the roadside, a limousine stopped in front of her. A middle aged man got out of the car and opened a backseat door for Mugi. Mugi got in and the man went back to the driver's seat. The car drove away.

x||x||x||x

Mio, Yui and Ritsu entered the music room. Mugi and Azusa were already at the table having tea and sweets. Mio, Yui and Ritsu walked to the table and sat down at their usual seats.

"So, how'd your date go?!" Ritsu enthusiastically asked.

"I-It was okay, I guess," Mugi answered.

"Did he kiss you, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked bluntly.

Mugi, who was about to take a sip of tea, nearly dropped her teacup. "H-He nearly did," Mugi answered. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Nearly?" Even Azusa was curious.

"I turned away when he leaned in to kiss me," Mugi answered.

"Why?!" Ritsu asked, bummed.

"Because... I wasn't ready."

"That's convenient! You like him when he doesn't like you and he likes you when you don't like him," Ritsu crossed her arms and pouted.

"I didn't say I didn't like him," Mugi softly said. Her voice was barely a whisper yet Mio managed to hear this statement. Mio looked intently at Mugi. Mugi was looking down at the floor and she was redder than ever.

"Mugi, do you love him?" Mio asked. Mugi jumped a little then turned to look at Mio.

"_Hai_," Mugi answered.

Mio, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa giggled. Mugi's face was as red as Azusa's Fender Mustang.

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending. Please review! Even if what you have to say is really harsh.


	3. Greater

Here's the final chapter of Mugi no Suki! Sorry for the late update : School already started so yeah... I'm nearly done with Trance's 7th chapter too if you're looking out for it ^^ Enjoy!

_Gomen_ _(-na) - _(I'm) Sorry  
_Demo - _But  
_Konnichiwa -_ Hello  
_Minna-san -_ Everyone  
_Ojou-sama_ - Milady  
_Sayonara_ - Goodbye

**

* * *

**

**Mugi no Suki**

_Greater_

_My last chance…_

x||x||x||x

A butler of the Hayate household drove Kazuya to Sakuragaoka. "Hayate-kun, please make it fast; today's schedule is very strict," the butler requested. The black car pulled to a stop directly right in front of Sakuragaoka.

"Don't worry. I will make it on time," Kazuya said. He got out of the car and walked to the school's main building. Kazuya signed in the guest list and waited for school to be over.

x||x||x||x

"Mugi-chan! Today's cake is delicious!" Yui happily complimented.

"Yui, you have cake on your face," Mio said, exasperated. She reached in her pocket to take out her handkerchief.

"Oh! You're right!" Mio went over to Yui and wiped the cake off of her face. "_Arigatou_, Mio-chan."

Mugi smiled at the sight of the two girls. Soon enough, Mugi was lost in her thoughts again. But before she could fantasize any further, the music room's door burst open.

"Yo," Sawako casually greeted her club.

"Ah, Sawa-chan sensei, _gomen_… _Demo_… We have no more cake," Ritsu said in an apologetic voice.

Sawako put on a hurt look and said, "I'm not here to eat cake today! Although it would have been nice if there was some! I'm here because I needed to tell Mugi that a young man wanted to talk to her today."

Mugi blinked. Kazuya emerged behind the light music club's advisor. He smiled and said: "_Konnichiwa minna-san_."

"_Konnichiwa_," the girls greeted back.

"Will it be okay if I can talk to Tsumugi-san in here for a few moments?" Kazuya kindly asked.

"Sure," Mio answered for the group. Everyone but Mugi and Kazuya left the room. Kazuya closed the door behind the girls and their advisor. Mio and Azusa turned to leave but Sawako, Yui and Ritsu stayed put right outside the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mio angrily asked the eavesdroppers. She thought that Mugi and Kazuya ought to have this moment private and planned on waiting at her classroom.

"Sssh!" Sawako, Yui and Ritsu shushed Mio in unison. The three returned to their previous task. Mio, unable to resist, joins the other three. Azusa didn't want to be left out and joined in as well.

Inside the music room, neither Kazuya nor Mugi have made a sound. A couple more seconds of silence followed. Kazuya decided that it was he who needed to take control of this conversation.

"Tsumugi-san, I'm leaving town today and going back home," Kazuya informed her. Mugi looked up at this and had a momentary look of shock on her face. "I called your father last night and talked to him about your future," Kazuya continued. This time, Mugi didn't know what to feel or say. "I asked for your hand in marriage. He didn't have any problems with it. However, he said that the decision lies with you," Kazuya finished.

"W-What if I say yes?" Mugi nervously asked. She was somewhat thankful that her father has at least complied giving her the final decision.

"You'll be leaving with me today. Until we get married, we will both be living in the same house," Kazuya answered.

x||x||x||x

"Mugi-chan… Please don't say yes…" Yui was close to tears.

"Yui…" Mio and Ritsu looked concernedly at Yui.

"What will happen to the afternoon tea and snacks?!" Yui wailed. Mio and Ritsu was tempted to smack Yui's head but doing so would give away the fact that they're eavesdropping. The three girls and their advisor couldn't believe that Yui could say such a thing at a crucial time like this.

Before anyone knew it, Yui had burst into the music room. Everyone was stunned for a moment. Mugi regained composure fastest.

"Y-Yui-chan?!" Mugi was still bewildered, nevertheless.

"Mugi-chan! I can't let you move away and live with Kazuya-kun!" Yui declared. Her voice was absolute.

"Yui. Let Mugi decide whether she wants to stay or move with Kazuya-kun. We must be considerate of her feelings," Mio told Yui while placing a hand on Yui's right shoulder.

At this point, it was harder than ever for Mugi to decide. She was torn between a decision that could change her family forever and another that would create memories she'd always cherish.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing any longer…

"_Gomen-na_…" Each and every head turned towards Mugi. She was about to make her decision. Kazuya waited with bated breath. "Kazuya-kun… _Gomen-na_… I love you but not nearly as much as I love the light music club. Most of the best times of my life have been with them. I cannot accept your offer; I don't have the will to leave this place," Mugi said in between sobs.

"I see…" Kazuya was devastated. However, he must move on. He may never be able to find a girl like Mugi again but his father has taught him to be a man open with options. "Oh well. It was great to see you again, _Mugi-chan_. I wish you only the best," Kazuya finished with a charming smile.

Before he turned to leave, Kazuya walked up to Mugi. He quickly pressed his lips on hers. Mugi didn't resist; she was shocked by Kazuya's advance and she didn't want to hurt his feelings any further. But, she didn't kiss him back either; she just stood there. Seconds, minutes, hours, days – Mugi didn't know how long their lips were pressed together.

After Kazuya pulled back, the room was filled with a few squeals from the light music club members. Even a wolf whistle and the beloved "nyan" could be heard. Kazuya grinned at the audience whilst Mugi was simply blushing furiously.

"Well, I really must leave now. Father expects me to be in Paris by tomorrow. _Sayonara minna-san_," Kazuya bade everyone good-bye and smiled. Everyone greeted him in turn and he left.

Mugi was still blushing beet red. When they could no longer hear Kazuya's footsteps, her friends have surrounded her and started firing comments and questions.

A small part of Mugi was disappointed at the turn of events, nevertheless. After all, she still had some hope then…

I suppose not even Kazuya can fully change my interests…

x||x||x||x

"Kazuya just called and told me that Tsumugi _ojou-sama_ turned him down," a deep voice said.

"I see. I cannot change her mind," another voice that may belong to a man in his forties to fifties responded.

"Are you sure? Kazuya will never find a girl like Tsumugi _ojou-sama_, Kotobuki-san," the deep voice said.

"Yes, I am sure. Please do not try and make me change my daughter's mind. She is fully capable of making her own decisions," Kotobuki answered.

"But if our children will marry, the Hayate and Kotobuki families' interests will be kept secure for decades, or even scores to come. Not only that, but Tsumugi _ojou-sama_ is the only heiress to the Kotobuki fortune," Hayate desperately added.

"I realize that. The Hayate and Kotobuki households have been business partners for generations. However, this request I cannot grant. Love is something I cannot decide for my daughter," Kotobuki firmly said, a note in his voice dismissing the subject.

"I see," Hayate was defeated. He left the vast, elegant room.

"Kazuya, fly to France immediately and try to get engaged with the heiress of the House of Delauny," Hayate told his son over the phone once he was out of earshot of Kotobuki and his guards.

"Yes, Father," Kazuya obeyed. _Tsumugi was my grandest choice… No other girl can compare to her riches and familiarity in our family's industries…_

* * *

Yeah... The ending is kinda drawn out and lame imho ;; Please review though!


End file.
